Communication networks are designed to communicate information between various end points or destinations, such as various computing devices. In many cases, the communicated information is in the form of discrete messages, such as electronic mail (e-mail) messages, text messages, instant messages, chat messages, short message service (SMS) messages, multimedia message service (MMS) messages, and so forth. The speed, breadth, openness and convenience of messaging services, however, also allows for the potential abuse of electronic messaging systems to indiscriminately send unsolicited bulk messages, a technique sometimes colloquially referred to as “spamming.” There are many types of spamming, and one of the more recognized forms of spam is e-mail spam. E-mail spam, also known as bulk or junk e-mail, involves sending nearly identical (or with similar content, but perhaps very different representations generated automatically) messages to numerous recipients by e-mail. Multiple forms of the content are generated in an effort to defeat efforts to block the content. Common synonyms for e-mail spam is unsolicited bulk e-mail (UBE) or unsolicited commercial e-mail (UCE). Spamming in general, and e-mail spam in particular, is undesirable for many reasons, not the least of which is that a spammer typically sends e-mail spam with criminal intent to perform some form of fraud. Furthermore, e-mail spam also distracts from the quality of the conversation channel, and frequently involves forgery of the e-mail source. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques to reduce or prevent the communication of unsolicited messages in a communications network.